Bachmann et al., Jour. Amer. Chem. Soc., 72:3388 (1950) discloses 2-phenyl-6-benzylidenecyclohexanone, which is an intermediate in the preparation of some of the compounds of this invention. The reference also discloses 6-benzylidene-2-dimethylaminomethyl-2-phenylcyclohexanone. No utility is disclosed by the reference for any of the compounds.